


crash landings.

by RosarioIstheAntiChrist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, i love rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioIstheAntiChrist/pseuds/RosarioIstheAntiChrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe one good thing came out of you crash landing,<br/>you did get to meet the gorgeous hero of the rebellion, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash landings.

**Author's Note:**

> listen............................................................ i love rey

   When you first saw her, you swore she was an angel of death, come to take you to your final resting place. And you decided that if she was the last face you saw, that death couldn't be so bad.   
  
   Instead of putting you out of your misery, she knelt down beside you, inspecting your wounds. You mustered up your strength, trying to throw out a witty pick-up line about your previous thoughts, but she motioned for you to stop trying to speak, that you should save your energy. Something about the way she said it, how the words rolled off her tongue, made you believe that you would be okay. Even as you slip into unconsciousness, you can't help but notice the way her hands shake, as she mutters out words of encouragements to stay awake, that everything was going to be _fine_ , you decided she wasn't as brave as everyone believed.  
  
   Rey wasn't the flawless heroine everyone wanted her to be.  
  
\------  
  
   When you woke up your head felt like it was splitting open. You groan, trying to get feeling in your arms by moving them around. Scanning around the room, you can just make out that you've been moved from the barren wasteland where you were shot down, to the interior of a someone's ship. It wasn't your ship, however, yours was probably being sold for scraps right now after it had crash landed.   
  
   "Oh, I see you're awake." A feminine voice says, leaning against the door frame. You lean your head up to see if you can get a better look at your knight in shining armor, and she gives you a weak smile.  
  
   "Yes, thanks to you." You try to sit up, pain shooting through your abdomen when you do so.  
   
   "Don't try to move just yet!" She runs to your side, pushing you back down onto the bed. Rey looks you up and down quickly, seeing if you pulled anything out of place. You grimace up at her.  
  
   "Smart move." You mutter through clenched teeth, even though your stomach feels like it might rip open if you move again. "Could you get me some water, I can barely speak." Rey mulls it over, before deciding it's best to just let the IV's do their work right now.  
  
   "Maybe later, I don't think it's wise right now." She moves a few lose strands of greasy hairs out of your face. "Anything else you need?"  
  
   "Company?" You flirt shamelessly, trying to position yourself more comfortably. "And perhaps a more comfortable pillow?"  
  
   "I can get you the latter." She laughs dryly down at you, "I'm afraid I don't make very good company."  
  
   "Oh c'mon, the rebellion's darling child most likely has some interesting stories." You retort.   
  
   "Perhaps I have a few." Rey pulls up a chair, and sits beside you, a strange feeling of content welling up in her chest. Or maybe it was because this was her first real company besides the old recluse Luke, who barely talked to her except to correct her on something. "They're pretty long though, do you mind?"  
  
   "For a pretty girl like you, I've got all the time in the world."


End file.
